


Louder Than Words

by Sxymami0909



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days he’s going to tell her exactly how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

He stood in the doorway and watched her, her slender body swaying back and forth as she showed Nate the bracelet he had let her keep. Even after the night they had just had Hale couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. Kenzi was an amazing girl, no, an amazing woman. He had known it since the minute he met her. There weren’t many people who willingly threw themselves into the world of the Fae and played sidekick to a succubus.

But Kenzi, well she was definitely one of a kind. He wasn’t sure when his feelings changed, he had a feeling it was somewhere between her stealing Bo’s shoes and him watching Mighty Ducks for the fifth time, but either way they most definitely had changed. Pretending she was his girlfriend even for one night made him feel more complete than he had in a long time, maybe even since his Mother had died.

The sound of Kenzi’s laughter pulled him from his thoughts and he watched Nate watching her like she was the only woman in the world. She deserved to be looked at like that. Hale sighed lightly and stayed there for another minute before slipping his hands in his pockets and forcing himself to move forward. It was dark, the sky clear as he made his way back to his car. Kenzi wasn’t his…Right now, but for her he could wait and eventually he would get his chance.

 

______

 

Kenzi grabbed another tissue and blew her nose hard before tossing it on the table on front of her and lifting the carton of ice cream from its resting place on her thigh. She couldn’t believe that she had just let him go. She knew it was better this way that she needed to be there for Bo and the only way to make sure Nate was safe was to let him go. But it hurt, more than anything else had in a long time. She sniffled again and another tissue appeared in front of her face.

She glanced over at Hale who sat beside her on the couch listening to her whine over breaking up with Nate, like they didn’t have more important things going, Garuda much, but she couldn’t help it. “Thanks,” she said while taking it and wiping her eyes. “What was I saying?”

She watched him shift his body so he was facing her as he rested an arm over the back of the couch and cocked his head to the side a small grin pulling at his lips. “How relationships are crap and you don’t need one because you got friends,” he said doing his best not to be amused.

Kenzi eyed him as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Her head throbbed from all the earlier drinking as she raised a hand to her temple. “Ugh, my head is pounding harder than a sailor on shore leave. I think I might have over did it on the hooch.” She commented as she glanced at Hale his expression knowing.

“Hey, it’s not my fault alcohol is tasty with ice cream, besides it’ll help with the sugar coma later as I continue the course of my grievationship.” She said matter-of-factly.

Hale arched an eyebrow, “Grievationship?”

Kenzi nodded, “Yes the grieving of my relationship, the grievationship period.” She smacked her hands together and gave him a ‘duh’ look before lifting another spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. “And another thing, I’m being all noble and all that jazz, sending Nate away is saving his life, _I’m_ saving his life,” she said dramatically and Hale just nodded.

He knew when Kenzi got into these moods it was best to just let her keep going until she wore herself out which would most likely happen sometime during her second pint of ice cream. Hale as knocked from his thoughts as she started talking again while leaning forward and putting the carton of ice cream on the coffee table.

“I miss him,” she admitted knowing she wasn’t usually all girly and whiny like some guys girly bitch, but Nate was awesome. Kenzi should have known it wouldn’t have worked though. She lived in a world that not many humans got the chance to be a part of and while she was grateful for that, it was also incredibly lonely sometimes.

She glanced up and watched as Hale opened his arms for her and she hesitated for less than a second before moving into them and taking the comfort he was offering. Kenzi rested her head against his chest practically curling herself against him like some kind of lethal cat. “Thanks for being here and listening to my bitchy whining.”

Hale chuckled lightly, “It’s just going on the list of things I do for you,” he joked before tilting his head back slightly so he could meet her gaze, “For real though, Anytime Kenz, you know that.”

Kenzi studied his expression and there was something different about it. She watched him for a minute and smiled realizing how true his words were. Hale was always there when she needed him no matter how small or big the problem was and that meant a lot even though she didn’t tell him that often. Maybe one of these days she would. Until then she was content to stay in his arms for as long as she could.

 

______

 

He saw her fall and his world felt like it was crashing down around him. The sight of her blood made him sick to his stomach and the feel of it against his fingers made fear curl inside of him. Hale had carried her small body that felt much heavier than it should to the small room and knelt beside her, his thoughts flying all over the place.

He couldn’t let her die, not here, not like this, not without telling her what she meant to him. It as a completely selfish thought, but he knew in his heart that if she didn’t make it through this he would never get over it. Everyone was a blur as people talked around him and Lauren worked to help her. When she suggested he use his power he’d been hesitant, but if it would help Kenzi he’d try anything.

It had taken all of Hale’s energy and focus to use the right amount of his siren’s whistle to close up the wound and her eyes opening and confusion on her face had been the most amazing sight. There was no denying it anymore. He was in love with Kenzi and almost losing her had been eye opening in more than one way.

Hale glanced down and when their eyes met he smiled, relief evident on his face. “You’re going to be okay,” he assured her and when she nodded and glanced away he promised himself the minute they killed the Garuda, he was going to tell her exactly how he felt. No more waiting.

 

______

 

Kenzi burst out of the Dal, the sun bright against her eyes making her squint. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed up her sleeve examining her arm as her brows drew together. Something wasn’t right. She could feel something stirring inside of her, something dark. They had just defeated the Garuda and saved Trick and now they were celebrating at least everyone else was.

She was reeling from being brought back from the brink of death by Hale. Kenzi remembered the look on his face when she fell and something inside of her had sparked. She had opened her mouth to say something to him, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Her stomach rolled and her arm tingled again bringing her attention back to the problem at hand.

Kenzi was so engrossed in studying her arm that she didn’t hear the door open behind her. Hale walked up and pressed his hand against her lower back startling her. She jumped slightly and glanced over her shoulder before letting out a short breath. “Jeez, Hale heart attack much? We need to get you a bell,” she joked.

She could see the concern on his face and she swallowed hard not sure what to say. Hale cocked his head to the side, “You okay little mama?” He asked his voice soft knowing Kenzi didn’t like to be babied, but she did almost just die.

Kenzi nodded, “Yeah I’m great,” she said before pursing her lips debating whether or not she should tell him what had happened. “I helped Dyson get his love back,” she said conversationally, “Boy needed his heart, he was like a walking talking tin man.” She said as she met Hale’s gaze. He looked surprised.

“Wow,” he said as he shot her a small grin. “There’s no job too big or small for the amazing Kenzi huh?” He asked, but noticed the look in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Kenzi hesitated, “It’s probably nothing,” she paused, “But when we were at the Nore’s something got on me I don’t know what, but I feel…Different.” She said, “Like something isn’t right,”

Hale slid a hand down her arm before taking her hand in his and threading their fingers together casually; like it was something he did all the time. “Did you tell Bo?”

Kenzi shook her head, “No, everyone’s celebrating; I don’t want to bring down the mood of the fiesta, like I said I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s probably just all this Fae crap getting to me,” she teased. “But maybe you wouldn’t mind helping me look into it?” She asked, “Like our own little sidekick side project.” She said as she glanced up, the sky bright and clear above her.

Hale squeezed her hand gently. “I can do that. Who knows we might have our own little mystery on our hands,” he said as his gaze followed hers, the sky swirling with colors like looking like the picture of calm after the storm. “I told you Kenz I’m here, anytime.” He said quietly.

Kenzi sent him a sideways glance and smiled. “I’m getting that.” And even if she didn’t want to admit it, she was glad. She kind of liked the idea of her and Hale against the world, like a sidekicks united or something funky like that. Either way, she wasn’t alone and now she knew it.

Hale glanced at her as she watched the sky and a feeling of contentment filled him. It wasn’t until now Hale realized they didn’t need the words, Kenzi knew him better than most people at this point and his actions spoke louder than any words ever could.


End file.
